149351-using-realm-broadcasts-to-advertise-the-store
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It bugs me cause Realm Broadcast are usually used to let players know about IMPORTANT SERVER messages. Like maintenance or something they have to quickly take the game down to fix. Seeing it used to advertise makes me want to ignore it now. Out of the other MMOS I have played they have never used system messages to advertise sales on their store. WoW it's a little icon. GW 2 it's the Black Lion trading post. FF14 it's just their website. Wildstar is the first one I've seen actually throw a pop up message in game. Sorry that I find it jarring. I know this game is F2P and that they need to make money. Seeing an in game ad just sorta pushes me out of the zone. Like when you're reading a novel then suddenly one of the characters came in and said "Hey go get this, it's on sale!". Like it just feels out of no where. Now if it was a Protostar guy screaming it then maybe I wouldn't be that much bothered by it. I mean I have come to expect Protostar NPCs to shout their slogans and advertise things. Not a system message. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think its because of gold sellers doing this, hounding players for years, that we have that kind of reaction to Carbine doing it. Its not a bad idea. Its just been used in a format by less than reputable sources for years, historically detracting from our enjoyment of the game. Either way, this is good feedback if it helps Carbine be more successful. 10/10 Would *cupcake* again. :D Edited January 30, 2016 by Eidolon Zephyrhawk | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I said the same thing about the latest costume until I saw somebody that had used it and dyed it. it's actually *really* nice. After seeing it, I bought it and wasn't at all disappointed. :wub: I also pay a sub and had no issue with the very brief message. To me, it isn't a big deal. How do you propose they alert people of a flash sale? How do you inform the masses that such a sale is taking place? Out of game? How often are people tabbing out to see if a sale is going on? Make the Protostar billboards have actual advertisements? (that'd actually be neat so long as it weren't advertising things outside of WildStar) i don't disagree with you with that I'd like to see a lot more other (read: housing and unique mounts) things in the cash shop that I'd happily throw my money at. | |} ---- I still wasn't impressed with the new costume.. i've seen it dyed.. so it boils down to personal tastes unfortunately to me it looks like a same o same design style. I dont mind them making such costume skins but when thats all they keep coming out with i find it a bit rather disappointing.. im into the flex suit styles not robotech. This game is still lacking horridly on simple costume items as well...we still dont have tennis shoes or low cut shoe that dont require knee pads. | |} ---- We have ONE skin like that... but you can't dye the socks... | |} ---- Not only that, but the socks are lopsided. | |} ---- ---- Wait wait wait... it wasn't one of those boxes that pops up center screen? It was just a bit of chatbox text? That's much less worrisome. I mean, baby steps lead to bad things so still not a great outcome, but I thought this was the type of big box that appears when the realm is going down for maintenance... | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I thought the same. If it's just text, I rescind my objection. Still, I think it would benefit Carbine if they came up with some sort of persistent way of advertising flash sales as they're going on. Without a pop-up, I think it's even easier to miss (whether it's because you weren't online when the broadcast was made or it just scrolls off your screen before you can see it). | |} ---- Can't speak for the first one, because I was at work when they ran it.. but the one they ran last night for up to 50% off the fortune coins.. was just in my chat window.. no pop up, and none of the addons I'm running would block the popup itself. I think it's a very minimally intrusive way (they did also mention it on Twitter), of letting people know about it. edit: Here, they just announced a flash sale on the flasks of R&R.. I grabbed a screenshot right as the chat hit. The message text appears in the chat box, and it does flash across the screen (either it didn't do it last night, or I didn't notice it..). imagehttp://i.imgur.com/EFryduM.jpg[/image] It's possible Carbine is trying different methods of communicating these sales with us, to find that 'sweet spot' for how to announce them, without being too intrusive. Edited January 30, 2016 by BigDamnHeroes | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was so pissed when i found that out...who ever is making dye channels needs to pay closer attention to detail. | |} ---- There it is, you've finally discovered our secret ;) I can't imagine how. I got one during a WB fight, didn't even see it until I happened to scoll up through my logs later. | |} ---- It flashed in big, bold letters right across my screen (right in the middle of a boss pull, too xD). Impossible to miss. | |} ---- Obviously not impossible. I honestly prefer the way they are doing it than if they were throwing pop-ups at us. | |} ---- ---- I'm with you, Naunet. Are they playing a different game than us? | |} ---- I think most people would consider a "pop up" a window you have to close. Maybe if you don't look directly at the words as they briefly appear on your screen you wont get as offended? | |} ---- You just described the scrolling combat text too. H3rboss is correct.. most people would consider a pop up to be a window that requires interaction to close.. | |} ---- If I have to interact with it to get it off my screen, it's a pop-up. If I don't, it's chat / an announcement. Is that an arbitrary definition? Sure, but I'm not the only one that thinks that way. | |} ---- ---- ---- Combat numbers pop up briefly wherever the mob/person is and give me information that I actually care about that is relevant to the game experience. :P It's clear I have a different tolerance threshold than some people in this thread, but I don't appreciate big white letters all the way across my screen right smack in my center of vision screaming about "Sale on flasks!" | |} ---- Too each their own, nothing wrong with that. I recall the one I saw flashed across the top of my screen, not the centre... did they change it? Or is that potentially something you can relocate with UI customisation? Edited February 1, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- ----